


mark the words I'm gonna say

by lazlong



Series: All Alone [3]
Category: Gone With the Wind - All Media Types, Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Growing Up, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazlong/pseuds/lazlong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pork obeys. From the sounds of it, by the summer there will be another mouth to feed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mark the words I'm gonna say

**Author's Note:**

> 20 minute writing challenge.

_She shots him._

Finally.

It was long, so long coming, this shot, that Pork knows how it will sound even before it was fired, for he has heard it in his dreams and in his wake.. from things he has seen since last couple of years, from Peter's abrupt grumblings, from Ellen's tears in the dark of the night and master Gerald's shameful silence, when returning from Atlanta.. the trouble with those two was coming for so long, that it was question of _when,_ not _if._

Shot rings and rings, and rings and Pork thinks he is going to hurl, last of potatoes and tepid water, right on the just cleaned floor, what a disgrace.

He has seen them all, black and white and red, murderous and victims and those between, and he knows she will kill sooner than submit to another slur to her judgment, another open challenge of her mad ways (oh, even if she is wrong, she must be led slowly and carefully, just like her father), she won't stand it, she will force others to kneel, kneel and beg, and refuse.

Because, he knows the type of silence.. this is silence right before the second shot will fired. Right. In. The. Head.

 

Then, there is green madness in his mistress's eyes, for she comes closer and closer to _him,_ him, who is so still, leg bleeding, not moving at all..

_.._ and Pork thinks, that she obviously wants to see the death, she don't want to miss a thing..

..but he has to give it to the man, he knows how to grasp last straws for his survival, because this huge man is doing absolutely nothing to protect himself, only being so still, so still, not to provoke the craziness he and Pork seem the only one to recognize; barely daring to breath shallowly, because she can do anything: either kiss or kill.

 

She, the petite belle, the starved drunk, the obsessed matriarch,  all in one, looms over the monster of man, who even stops blinking, and the air is crackling, sparkling, swirling,  and Pork keeps his eyes open, despite doomed understanding of what will happen, sure, will happen, because lady, even half-mad lady is sooner going to kill than ki..

_-Mind. Your. Mouth._

 

She kisses the big-mouthed man, kisses brutally, like a man might kiss a young lass, and this dumb, this huge man kisses her back (take the gun, take it, you good-for-nothing fool, take it from her), hisses with pain and engulfs her within his arms.

Idiot.

 

The voice, whiplash, hits him and there is no more Gerald, no more Ellen, no more ancestors, no more madness, the command and impatience only, absolute sanity and clear understanding what she is doing.. and he knows, if he will hesitate, the next bullet will be his.

_-Close the door, damn you!_

She has grown up.

 

 


End file.
